


The Vulcan's Request

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, And the ship's counselor, Cannibalism, Crack, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal is Vulcan, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Mentions of torture and rape, Mind Meld, Murder, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Rimming, T'hy'la, Will is half Human and half Betazoid, but he's nothing like Deanna Troi, but he's nothing like Spock, or Tuvok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: Dr Hannibal Lecter, Vulcan and Chief Science officer of the USS Enterprise, consults the ship's counselor, the half-Betazoid Will Graham. Hannibal is currently experiencing pon farr, a serious condition Vulcans go through every seven years, which results in violent, irrational behavior and eventual leads to death, unless the afflicted Vulcan takes a mate. However, Hannibal's betrothed Bedelia is thousands of light years away on Vulcan, and so Hannibal is looking for someone who is willing to take her place and mate with him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a Trekkie long before I became a Fannibal, and I've had this idea for a while and couldn't get out of my head.

Will sighs, looking at the closed door. This is pointless, there won't be any more visitors today. He should leave the office and go back to his quarters, instead of sitting here, waiting in vain for clients who won't come.

He has been waiting for hours, but apart from Lieutenant Barclay, the sociophobic engineer who comes to his office every single day during lunch break to complain about his colleagues who keep calling him “Broccoli”, nobody came to see him, not today, not yesterday, nor the day before.

He knew that it would be hard to take Deanna Troi's place. She was well-liked, and of course everybody expected him to be exactly like her, because they are both half Human, half Betazoid. But Will knows that they are nothing alike. The fact that he is able to empathize with anybody doesn't mean that he has to be particularly sociable or nice, like his predecessor apparently was. Will wants to help people, that's why he applied for the job as a counselor, but he believes that he doesn't help them by just being nice and sugarcoating their problems. He has always thought that honesty was the best policy, probably because he was brought up by a telepathic Betazoid father and was never able to keep secrets from him. After working as a counselor for a few months, Will has come to realize, though, that the Enterprise crew seems rather taken aback by his honesty and direct approach, which often comes across as rudeness. On top of that, Will has to admit that his inherent empathy can make his new job rather demanding. As an empath, Will is of course used to sensing emotions that are not his own, but being confronted on a daily basis with troubled, often desperate individuals and experiencing all their feelings firsthand is more exhausting than he expected. Maybe it's just not the right job for me, Will is thinking. He is wondering if he should go back to Terra IX and repair space ships again, even though he has to admit that being on a ship instead of just repairing them is an exiting new experience. 

When Will is about to stand up and leave his office, not expecting another crew member to consult him today, there is a knock at the door. 

Will looks up, surprised, and keeps his seat. “Yes? Please, come in.”

The door opens, and a humanoid male enters the room, middle aged, handsome and readily identifiable as a Vulcan by his pointed ears and his calm, slightly arrogant demeanor. “Good afternoon, Mr Graham. I'm Dr Lecter, Chief Science officer on the Enterprise. I'm very pleased to meet you,” the Vulcan says, extending his hand.

Will shakes the humanoid's hand and looks at him in confusion. Vulcans seldom find it necessary to see a counselor. They are are famous- or infamous- for their unique ability to control their emotions, which is what makes Vulcans so hard to read, even for an empath like Will. Curiously, Will wonders why a seemingly composed and calm Vulcan like Dr Lecter decided to see him. “Good afternoon, Dr Lecter. Nice to meet you, too. Please, take a seat. How may I help you?”

The Vulcan sits down. “I'm...” he hesitates. “I'm afraid I have a very unusual and personal request, Mr Graham.”

“A request? What is it about?”

“It's about...A very personal issue I'm currently troubled with, a medical condition that afflicts solely Vulcans. Like I said, this is a very personal matter, a taboo in Vulcan culture. We are very secretive about it and don't discuss it with outsiders, and you won't even find anything about it in the ship's database.”

“I see,” Will replies, nodding sympathetically. As someone whose parents have different ethical backgrounds and who grew up among people from various species and cultures, he is aware of the importance taboos can have in different cultures. “There's no reason to be embarrassed, Dr Lecter. Please don't see me as an outsider, but as your counselor and confidant. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge you, nor will I tell anybody, of course. I'm sure you know that as a ship's counselor, I'm not allowed to do that, even if I wanted to.”

“Of course.” The Vulcan nods. “However...it's really not easy for me, Mr Graham, but I'll try to explain it to you. Well...my condition is called pon farr. Like I said, it's a medical condition, and it's part of a Vulcan's mating circle. Basically, it's the strong compulsion to copulate with a partner. Pon farr afflicts us every seven years, and if we don't follow the urge to mate, it can lead to serious consequences.”

“I see,” Will answers, trying to hide his embarrassment. This is definitely not what he expected. I really should have stayed on Terra IX, he thinks. Then I wouldn't have this bizarre conversation with a stiff-upper-lipped Vulcan about his urge to fuck. This is even worse than listening to Reginald Barclay fantasizing about getting off with Deanna Troi. “And would you mind telling me what these consequences are, Dr Lecter?”

Dr Lecter drops his gaze. “Well...it's different for every individual. Pon farr causes a chemical imbalance in a Vulcan's brain which leads to erratic, often violent behavior. In my particular case, I find myself having the compulsion to transfer my urges to...other areas.”

“What areas?” Will asks, not sure if he really wants to know.

The scientist hesitates again. “To be honest, Mr Graham, it's rather unfortunate, but I just don't seem to be able to help it. Since I'm experiencing pon farr, I'm having these fantasies about killing and eating humanoids, and...”

“ _What_?” Killing and _what_? Will stares at the distinguished, dignified Vulcan sitting opposite him and hopes that he just misheard his words. Did a member of one of the most sensible and rational species in the whole galaxy just tell him that he wants to kill and _eat_ humanoids? This just can't be true.

Dr Lecter sighs. “I know...like I said, it's rather unfortunate, but there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it. I've tried everything to cure my condition. I tried meditation, of course, I created a hologram of my dear betrothed on Vulcan, Dr Bedelia du Maurier, as a substitute for a mate, but nothing had the effect I was hoping for. I'm still controlled by my sexual urges and my murderous and cannibalistic fantasies. And I'm afraid that's not the worst part.”

“And the worst part would be?” Will asks, almost afraid of Dr Lecter's answer.

“The worst part is that eventually, I'm going to die. Pon farr inevitably results in death, if one doesn't follow the drive to mate or find another way to cure the condition. My physical and mental state will deteriorate rapidly. Finally, I will enter a state of madness called plak tow and will die, probably within days. Giving in to the urge to kill and cannibalize might be another means besides mating to prevent my death, but...”

“But of course this is not an option, Dr Lecter,” Will interrupts sharply.

“Of course, Mr Graham,” Dr Lecter agrees politely.

“The only option you seem to have,” Will says, “Is finding a mate. I'm sure your betrothed will understand, as it's a matter of life and death, and we're many light years away from Vulcan. Is there anybody on this ship you might consider as a potential sexual partner?”

The scientist nods. “Indeed, there is. I don't exactly know how to put this, Mr Graham. Forgive me my bluntness, but to be frank, due to your unique mental abilities, the only person suited for this particular purpose on the entire ship seems to be you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos.<3 I'm glad that you liked the idea to combine Hannigram with Star Trek (and pon farr). I got the idea when I saw an interview with Mads Mikkelsen (I don't remember when or where) and he said that Hannibal has emotions, but controls them, while Will can't control his emotions. Being a Trekkie, my first thought was: Of course, Hannibal is actually Vulcan, that's why he controls his emotions, and every time he sees Will, Hannibal goes into pon farr, freaks out and kills and eats people.:)
> 
> A Ferengi became a Tellarite because of a comment, thanks for the idea.

“Sorry, what?” Will blinks and looks at the Vulcan blankly. “Could you repeat what you just said, Dr Lecter? I think I must have misheard. It almost sounded as if you were asking me to- mate with you.”

Dr Lecter nods. “You didn't mishear, Mr Graham. I know this is an awkward situation for you, and I sincerely apologize for putting you in this position, but I'm just not prepared to die, as I'm sure you will understand. I've done some research, and apparently, we are the only members of a telepathic species on the entire Enterprise. Apart from Lieutenant Lirek, that is, a recently retired Vulcan engineer who suffers from Bendii syndrome and is hardly a suitable mate. Please let me explain this to you, Mr Graham. During pon farr, a telepathic bond between the afflicted and their mate is established by a mind meld. Experience has shown that a mating bond between two telepaths tends to be much stronger and more stable than a bond between a Vulcan and a non-telepathic humanoid. A strong telepathic bond with our mate is crucial, however, to ensure that we don't accidentally harm them in the state of pon farr and especially during plak tow. When Vulcans enter plak tow, we find ourselves in a state of madness that strips us of the ability to communicate verbally. I'm sure you're aware, Mr Graham, that our species possesses a much greater physical strength than most humanoid species, and our mating rituals during pon farr reflect this. One might say that they are quite aggressive, even violent, by most humanoids' standards.”

“Really?” Despite the absurdity of the whole situation and Will's incredulity and indignation about the Vulcan's request, he can't help being curious and wondering what these mating rituals might be like. Kinky apparently, if he should believe Dr Lecter's words, probably something like the Vulcan equivalent to Human BDSM or the Klingon _nga’chuq_ rituals. Who would have thought that these stern and uptight Vulcans had it in them.

Will shakes his head, frowning at his own thoughts. What's wrong with him, why should he care about Vulcan sex life, it's really none of his business. He can't even believe that he's having this conversation. “You're mistaken, Dr Lecter, I'm not a telepath, I'm just an empath, because I'm only half Betazoid. My telepathic abilities are almost nonexistent, and even my empathy is apparently incompatible with your set of mind, as I'm not able to feel any of your emotions.”

“This doesn't surprise me,” the scientist replies calmly. “As you know, Vulcans are able to control their emotions, which is the reason why you can't sense mine, not yet. But when our relationship will proceed and we will become more intimate, this will change. When the time has come to perform a mind meld, your telepathic abilities will increase, and you will be able to-”

“Our relationship won't proceed, and we will definitely not become more intimate,” Will says emphatically. “I'm really sorry, Dr Lecter, but you can't expect me to- copulate with you. I'm taking my job seriously, I want to help people in need, but- this is just not what I bargained for when I applied for a job as a counselor on the Enterprise. There has to be another way, Doctor. Maybe I should talk to Dr Crusher and ask her if-”

“No, please don't,” Dr Lecter says quickly. “Dr Crusher won't be able to help me. Like I said, pon farr is a cultural taboo, and most non-Vulcan doctors aren't even aware of its existence. I would be grateful if you spared me the embarrassment of talking to her about it, Mr Graham.”

Will sighs. “Of course I won't talk to Dr Crusher if you don't wish me to, but I don't really know what else to do to help you. I can't do what you want me to, Dr Lecter. First, we don't even know each other, and secondly, I'm your counselor, and starting an intimate relationship with a client would be highly unethical and just wrong. Maybe there's someone else on the ship who might be a potential mate, even if they're not telepathic?”

The Vulcan shakes his head. “As I don't want to risk harming a crew member in my compromised mental state during plak tow, a non-telepathic mate is not an option. But of course I understand that you are not willing to accept my proposal. Forgive me for even asking, I know it was a rude and inappropriate request, born out of sheer desperation. I will try meditation again, perhaps I will be more successful this time. Good day, Mr Graham.” Dr Lecter stands up, and Will feels relieved, but guilty at the same time, although he knows he shouldn't. He says good bye to the Vulcan and watches him leaving his office, hardly able to fathom what just happened. Did this quiet, composed middle aged Vulcan male really just ask him to...unbelievable. Will regrets for the dozenth time that he applied for this job instead of staying on Terra IX. 

***

Will wakes up in the middle of the night. Startled, he sits up in bed and realizes that the beeping of his communicator woke him. He wonders who is calling him in the middle of the night. Barclay perhaps? It wouldn't be the first time, the Lieutenant already woke him a few times because he couldn't sleep and wanted to talk about his problems, but Will really hopes it isn't him. Sleepily, he taps the comm badge. “Yes?”

“I apologize for disturbing you at such a late hour,” a calm, polite voice says. “But the matter is rather urgent, I'm afraid.”

Oddly, Will recognizes the voice immediately. “Dr Lecter?”

“Yes,” the Vulcan replies. “I apologize again, but I would like to ask you to come to my quarters as soon as possible. I have a...situation that needs to be dealt with discreetly.”

Will sighs. He still feels guilty for his reaction to the Vulcan's request, although he knows it was the right thing to do. I guess I'll have to go to his quarters, I hope he won't make a pass at me, Will thinks, but he tells himself that this won't happen. Although Dr Lecter's request to become his mate was one of the weirdest thing that ever happened to Will, his behavior towards Will has never been inappropriate or transgressive so far. He probably can't sleep because he's worried about the whole pon farr thing and just wants to talk, Will muses. He tells Dr Lecter that he will be at his place in a minute.

***

“What...what have you done, Dr Lecter?” Will is staring wide-eyed at the dead Tellarite on the floor.

Dr Lecter drops his gaze and looks down at the body. “I can't believe that I did this, Mr Graham, and I'm really sorry for dragging you into it, but I didn't know who else to call. I'm obviously severely affected by pon farr and losing control of my emotions. I remember that I invited the Tellarite to my quarters, he was a merchant and wanted to sell me Plomeek plants, as well as other ingredients to prepare Vulcan food. However, his goods were overpriced and of poor quality, and I refused to purchase them. After that, the Tellarite became very rude and made offensive remarks about the shape of my ears...well, and the next thing I know is that I was standing in my kitchen, looking down at the dead body of this unfortunate individual.”

“What's with all the blood?” Will whispers, appalled, still staring at the dead humanoid with the porcine features. “And the wounds on his upper body? It looks as if some of the organs are missing.”

“Well,” the Vulcan answers, “As I told you, my fantasies not only include killing, but also cannibalization, and in my confused state of mind, I apparently decided to turn these fantasies into reality...”

“Oh God. Oh my God.” Will closes his eyes, feeling nauseous. “It's my fault. It's all my fault. I had no idea that your condition was so serious, Dr Lecter, I'm really sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Mr Graham,” the scientist replies. “But I must admit that I'm quite distressed, as even this unfortunate incident wasn't able to cure me. I'm still going through pon farr and have strong sexual urges, as well as homicidal fantasies. I fear I that I will murder and cannibalize another crew member if my carnal needs won't be satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's said in several Star Trek episodes that money doesn't exist anymore in the Federation, which is why I wanted the merchant to be a Ferengi, because they are no Federation members and of course have their beloved Latinum. However, the idea of Hannibal killing a porcine humanoid was just too good to dismiss it, and according to Memory Alpha, Federation credit is used as a currency in some episodes. So let's assume that Hannibal intended to buy groceries in exchange for Federation credit.


	3. Chapter 3

When Will is back in his quarters, he still can't believe what just happened. He is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling numb with shock. His dog Winston cuddles up to him, sensing that something is wrong, and licks his hand, but Will hardly notices it.

Will just left Dr Lecter's quarters. Will had wanted to inform the security chief, Lieutenant Worf, about the Tellarite's death, but Dr Lecter had asked him not to.

“Like I told you, pon farr is entirely unknown to most non-Vulcans, and I can't reveal my condition to strangers, as this is considered highly inappropriate and taboo in my culture. If you choose to inform Lieutenant Worf, everybody will think that I murdered the merchant in cold blood, and I'll be confined to the brig and will have to face trial, for a crime I'm not responsible for. Do what you deem necessary, but I would like to ask you not to report me, Mr Graham.”

Even though Will felt bad about it, there was nothing he could do, because Dr Lecter was his client, and due to counselor-client confidentiality, he wasn't allowed to report him or to tell Lieutenant Worf that the scientist suffered from a medical condition. And probably the Vulcan was right and he shouldn't be punished, because he obviously hadn't been in his right mind when he killed the merchant – no one in their right mind would cannibalize a humanoid, after all- and wasn't responsible for his actions. 

They went back into the living-room, leaving the dead body lying on the kitchen floor. Dr Lecter said he would “take care of it”, and Will didn't dare to ask what exactly he was planning to do with the body. Still in a state of shock, but with determination, Will started to undress. Dr Lecter watched him, less pleased than Will had thought he would be. “What are you doing, Mr Graham?”

“What I'm supposed to do. I can't have you kill and cannibalize another humanoid, Dr Lecter. If I can prevent a murder by becoming your mate, that's what I'll do.”

“You seem quite upset about the recent occurrences, Mr Graham,” the Vulcan said. “And not particularly exited at the prospect of mating with me, if I may say so. I don't think that there's the imminent danger of me killing another humanoid tonight, so let me make a proposal. I would like to invite you for dinner tomorrow, to get to know each other better. Then you may decide if you are willing to become my mate.”

Confused but relieved, Will agreed, got dressed again and went back to his quarters.

Now he's lying in bed, hardly able to fathom what just happened, that the calm, composed Vulcan scientist Dr Lecter confessed to having killed and eaten a humanoid. Who would have thought that this strange Vulcan condition could really have such dire consequences. Will stays awake most of the night, awaiting the next day with trepidation, but also some curiosity.

***

When Will enters the scientist's quarters the next evening, he is both exited and nervous. Dr Lecter greets him politely. 

“I hope you slept well, after everything that happened last night,” the Vulcan says. “I must apologize again for dragging you into it.”

“It's alright,” Will answers. “I'm your counselor and confidant, of course you can call me when you need my help. I must admit, though, that I was a bit taken aback, Dr Lecter, because to be honest, you didn't seem particularly bothered about just having killed and cannibalized a humanoid.”

“Of course I was distressed about the course of events,” the Vulcan replies. “But there was nothing I could do about it, so what good would it do to berate myself for it in hindsight? That would be illogical. As the old earth saying goes: 'It's no use crying over spilled milk.' Speaking of milk, please take a seat and enjoy your dinner, Mr Graham.”

“What's for dinner?” Will asks, still confused about the scientist's detachment and wondering if this is a Vulcan thing. Maybe Dr Lecter is feeling bad about what he did, but controls his emotions? 

”I've prepared Plomeek soup,” Dr Lecter replies, and Will can barely contain his disappointment.

“Is Plomeek soup not to your liking, Mr Graham?” the scientist asks, and Will shrugs, slightly embarrassed.

“No...it's alright, of course, it's just that I seldom have the opportunity to eat something which is not replicated, and I had hoped it would be a bit more...spicy?”

Dr Lecter seems amused. “Maybe you should try it first,” he says, and Will nods and tastes a spoonful of soup.

Surprised, he looks at the Vulcan. “This is delicious. And spicy. I've never tasted anything like it. And there's even meat in it. What kind of meat is it? It's really tasty.”

“Sausage,” the Vulcan replied, “The meat is from a real pig, not from a replicator, of course. I'm pleased that you enjoy my food, Mr Graham.”

Will looks around the room. “Spicy food with meat, quarters that are far less modest and plain than I would have thought...You're really not like any other Vulcan I've ever met, Dr Lecter.”

“Well,” the scientist answers, “Perhaps that's because I'm not fully Vulcan. I have a Romulan grandparent, which is something I seldom talk about. Romulans have a bad reputation, as I'm sure you know.”

Will nods sympathetically. “Yes, I know. And unfortunately, there are still many people in the Federation who are biased and prejudiced, so I understand that it's something you don't want to tell everybody. I know we're all supposed to be one big happy family in the Federation, but we both know that's not the case. When I was a young boy, I used to live for a while in a neighborhood where the majority was Betazoid, and was often bullied, because I'm not a telepath and because of my eyes. Even the few other half-Betazoids in the area had dark eyes, and everybody said my eyes were creepy and ugly. ”

“How could anybody say such a thing,” Dr Lecter says, and he seems genuinely offended. “Your eyes are fascinating, Mr Graham. Blue, with a trace of green. They were the first thing I noticed about you when I first saw you.”

Will chuckles, slightly embarrassed. “When you came to my office and asked me to become your mate?”

“No, when we met in Ten Forward. You were just leaving and bumped into me. You didn't even apologize, Mr Graham.”

Will frowns. “Didn't I? I'm really sorry, but to be honest, I don't remember. I...may have been a little drunk. The bartender, Guinan, serves real Whiskey, not this crappy replicator stuff, and I've probably had a bit too much. Sorry for bumping into you, Dr Lecter.”

“It's alright,” the scientist says. “But as I'm hoping that our relationship will soon become more personal, I would like to ask you to call me Hannibal, if you don't mind.”

“Okay,” Will says and clears his throat, still a bit nervous. “Please call me Will.” After being silent for a moment, he asks: “So...Hannibal, I would like to know...what exactly is pon farr? How does it feel, what does it do to you? I've been wondering about that since you first told me about it.”

The Vulcan gives him a thoughtful glance and answers: “Even though I'm not fully Vulcan and perhaps a bit atypical, I respect and appreciate our culture. We aspire to broaden our knowledge, to live a life founded on logic and reason, and we choose to control our emotions to avoid their destructive aspects. These principles have made me what I am today, if it weren't for the Vulcan way of life, I wouldn't be Chief Science Officer on the Enterprise. For that I'm grateful. But pon farr...is a completely different matter. Every seven years, we have the opportunity to escape from everything we believe ourselves to be. We are liberated from all the things that have controlled our life so far, logic, reason, decency, morality...Everything becomes meaningless and is replaced by one single thing: The powerful, inescapable and overwhelming desire to mate. Even though the loss of control that comes with it is rather unsettling, I have to admit that to me, there's something about pon farr that is beautiful in its own way.”

Will hesitates. “And...what happened last night...did it happen before? Did you kill and...eat anybody before because you lost control during pon farr?”

The Vulcan shakes his head. “Of course not, Will. So far, I've always been with my betrothed Bedelia when I went into pon farr and had the opportunity to mate with her before losing control.”

Will frowns. “I see. You must be really disappointed because she's so far away on Vulcan and you have to find another mate.”

“Not particularly, to be honest, “ the Vulcan says. “There's a reason why Dr du Maurier and I aren't married, which is very unusual for a Vulcan couple. We appreciate each other's company, because we are quite alike in some respects, but we both know that's not enough.” The Vulcan takes Will's hand. “Frankly, Will, I'm glad. I'm glad that I'm on the Enterprise and that I met you.”

Will looks down at their hands, feeling a twinge of arousal at Dr Lecter's touch. “Your skin feels so hot, as if you are having a fever, and your hand is shaking. Is this because of pon farr?”

For the first time, Will notices beads of perspiration on the Vulcan's forehead. “Yes. Your proximity and your touch...are starting to affect me. I can feel the symptoms of pon farr increasing, there's not much time left. I have to ask you, Will. Are you willing to become my mate?”

Will looks him in the eye. “Yes. I don't want any more people on the ship to die. And I don't want you to die, Hannibal. I've always thought all Vulcans had sticks up their asses and were boring, but you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met. And after everything you told me about pon farr...I'm curious about it, I want to know what it's like.”

It's true, Will wants this. He thinks that he should probably be scared, given what Dr Lecter told him about the Vulcan mating rituals and given what he did to the Tellarite merchant last night, but oddly, he isn't. A bit nervous and anxious of course, but somehow Will is sure that the Vulcan scientist poses no real danger to him. As the pon farr advances, Dr Lecter finally seems to lose control of his emotions, because Will is starting to sense them. And all he can sense at the moment is the Vulcan's increasing lust and...the deep affection the scientist feels for him, which surprises Will, but doesn't make him uncomfortable. He gives Dr Lecter a sideways glance, thinking of the things they are about to do, and feels arousal again. For some peculiar reason he is attracted to this strange Vulcan, even though he has never been with someone like him before.

Dr Lecter smiles at him. “I'm glad to hear that, Will. Like I said, we don't have much time left, as the effects of pon farr are starting to become more prominent. The time has come to perform a mind meld and create a telepathic mating bond between us.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Will asks. “Will we really be able to read each other's thoughts?”

“Yes,” the Vulcan agrees. “But when our minds are melded, I will enter plak tow, the final stage of pon farr. My desire to mate with you will become overwhelming, and my thoughts will therefore be...a bit one-track. I won't be able to speak coherently anymore, but we will communicate telepathically.”

Will nods, still nervous, but curious as well, and they both stand up and look each other in the eye. Slowly, Hannibal raises his hand, extending the middle and index finger. Will raises his own hand and softly touches the Vulcan's fingers with his own. He knows that this is how Vulcans show their affection, and he has always found this gesture oddly endearing. It's the first time Will touches someone this way, and he is surprised how tender it feels, but also intimate, erotic even.

Then Hannibal puts his fingertips on Will's skull temples, and again Will mirrors the gesture, touching Hannibal's face. Still looking Will in the eye, Hannibal says in a soft, but firm voice: “My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.”

For a moment, Will feels nothing, and he is about to ask Hannibal if something went wrong and it didn't work.

But then, suddenly...

 

_What the hell._


	4. Chapter 4

All of a sudden, Will is feeling aroused, more than ever before in his life, obviously sensing Hannibal's arousal as if it were his own, as a result of the mind meld. Will is looking at the Vulcan who is facing him, staring back at Will as if he were a delicious piece of cake- or maybe a bowl of Plomeek soup or whatever it is that Vulcans like to eat.

All of a sudden, Hannibal lungs at him, grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him against the wall. He starts to rip Will's clothes off, panting, not saying a word, and Will remembers what the Vulcan said before their minds melded: “I won't be able to speak coherently anymore, but we will communicate telepathically.”

And they do, indeed. Will can feel Hannibal's thoughts, or, to be precise, the one single thought the Vulcan seems to be capable of at the moment.

**\- You are mine. Mine to take.**

Will doesn't know when exactly possessiveness became a turn-on for him, but apparently, it did, probably at the precise moment when his mind melded with a horny Vulcan's. Even more aroused than he already was before, he grinds against Hannibal's body and starts to undress him as well, thinking with irritation that there are far too many layers of clothing between them which prevent them from feeling each other's skin.

The Vulcan grabs him again and pushes him to the floor, and Will is more than willing to let him have his way. But when Hannibal takes off his own underpants impatiently, exposing his erect cock, Will freezes, his horniness vanishing into thin air. He is staring at Hannibal's erection with trepidation and tries to communicate his concern telepathically.

_\- It's not that I don't want to...But I don't know if I can._

The answer comes immediately, and also telepathically.

**-Yes, you can. And you will.**

And even though Will is still anxious, wondering how he is supposed to take this huge, thick cock, the Vulcan's answer and his dominance and determination fuel Will's arousal again instead of scaring him. Will is lying on the floor, panting, exited and curious about what is to come, and looks up at Hannibal's naked muscular body, while the Vulcan is on top of him, ripping the rest of Will's clothes off.

**\- You can, and you will. Because you want to. Because you are mine.**

Will's cock hardens, and he spreads his legs, barely aware of what he is doing. All he knows is that it's true, that this is what he wants. Being Hannibal's to take, giving in to his wishes and making them his own.

_\- Yes. I want to. I'm yours._

Hannibal is kneeling between his legs, and Will closes his eyes and breathes deeply, trying to brace himself for the pain that is to come.

 _\- Hannibal, wait, you have to use lubricant before.._.

**\- Relax.**

Will gasps with surprise when he suddenly feels Hannibal's lips on his cock. He opens his eyes and sees the Vulcan, with his head between Will's legs, sucking him off, taking Will's cock deep inside his mouth with a content growl. Will sighs with pleasure, not scared anymore, but just enjoying himself and giving in to the feeling of Hannibal's mouth, lips and tongue on his already fully hard cock. After a while the Vulcan stops sucking and continues exploring Will's body, licking Will's balls and taking them into his mouth, licking his perineum and finally his hole. Will gasps again and feels Hannibal languidly kissing and licking his hole and finally pushing his tongue inside. Will's hips start to move, and he knows that this is exactly what he wants, what he needs, but at the same time it's not enough. He wants to feel more of Hannibal inside him, wants to be fucked by his huge cock, and he doesn't care anymore if it's going to hurt.

_\- I need you inside me. Now. Fuck me._

The Vulcan stops and raises his head, licking his lips and again eyeing Will with a look as if Will is a delicious dish he's about to devour. 

**\- Yes. I'm going to make you mine now.**

Quickly, Hannibal stands up, walks over to the bathroom and comes back with a bottle of lubricant. He kneels between Wills legs again and starts to lubricate his cock, while Will watches him, panting, feeling horny like never before in his life. When Hannibal lines up his cock and starts to push inside Will, there is some pain, but it's far less than Will expected and than it should be, given the dick's size. Will wonders if this has something to do with the mind meld, if the arousal it makes him feel somehow diminishes the pain. Probably, but he doesn't really care right now. All he cares about is this incredibly good feeling of Hannibal thrusting into him, hard and deep and far from gentle. They both moan and move in unison, and Will feels as if they are conjoined, as if their bodies, their minds and their souls have become one.

**\- Mine. My boy. My t’hy’la.**

_\- Yes. Yours._

When Will can't stand it anymore and touches his cock, starting to jerk off, Hannibal pushes his hand away and replaces it with his own, stroking Will's cock while thrusting into him. 

**\- Mine.**

Will comes screaming, writhing and trembling, his body clenching around Hannibal's cock. The Vulcan moans and bites Will's neck, sinking his teeth deeply into Will's skin while spilling his seed into his lover's body.

***

They are lying on the floor, their bodies still locked together, both panting for breath, and Will just can't help it. He reaches up and touches the Vulcan's ears, caressing the pointy auricle.

_\- Sorry, I just can't help myself, I've always wanted to do that. Whatever one may think about Vulcans, I have to admit you've got really cute ears._

Hannibal frowns at him and growls, obviously displeased at being called 'cute', but Will notices the effect his touch has on the Vulcan. Hannibal is still inside him, and he immediately gets hard again. Apparently, Ferengi aren't the only species that has sensitive ears, Will thinks with a smirk, and then Hannibal is starting to push again, and all Will can think now is: 

_\- Yes. Fuck me. Claim me. I'm yours. Yours to take._

And the Vulcan fucks him, hard and relentless, biting Will's neck again until he draws blood, holding Will's body in a firm grip that will undoubtedly leave bruises, giving him pleasure with his cock and all of his body.

***

Will doesn't know how long this has been going on.

Hannibal, thrusting into him, spilling his seed on and inside Will's body, Hannibal's hands and nails leaving bruises on Will's skin, his devouring mouth claiming Will's, his sharp teeth breaking skin. It was good for a while, more than good, it was the best sex he ever had, but eventually, Will finds himself overcome by tiredness and exhaustion. He is lying on the dinner table, and Hannibal is standing in front of him, between his legs, and fucks him, and Will suddenly realizes that he can't enjoy this anymore. He is just too tired. All he wants to do is rest. Obviously, the Vulcan horniness which was transmitted to him by the mind meld has eventually been replaced by Human/Betazoid exhaustion. 

_\- I can't, sorry. I'm so tired. And I'm starting to feel sore..._

The Vulcan stops moving and gives him a piercing glance.

**\- You are mine to take. And I still want you.**

Will groans.

_\- No, please. I've had enough. It was great so far, please don't spoil it now and let me just-_

Still staring at Will, the Vulcan takes a knife that is lying on the table. Will freezes, suddenly remembering the Tellarite Hannibal killed. But despite Hannibal's horniness and his compromised state of mind, Will can still sense the affection the Vulcan feels for him. He desperately hopes that Hannibal won't attack him. Will knows he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

He is staring at the Vulcan wide-eyed while Hannibal cuts his own finger and then puts the bleeding finger on Will's lips.

**\- Suck.**

Bewildered, Will obeys, opening his mouth and sucking the Vulcan's finger, and as soon as he tastes the green coppery fluid on his tongue, he suddenly feels lightheaded, slightly dizzy. The tiredness and exhaustion are gone, Will is wide awake. And horny as hell.

_\- What is going on? Is your blood some kind of aphrodisiac? That's incredible, you Vulcans are the craziest species I've ever met._

Hannibal ignores his remark, either because he doesn't care to answer, or because he is in no state to know what the word 'aphrodisiac' means, and starts to move his hips, thrusting into Will again. Will relaxes, willing to be taken, not feeling exhaustion and soreness anymore.

_\- Yes. Go on, fuck me. Don't stop. I'm yours._

***

Eventually, the arousing effect of the Vulcan blood wanes, but so does the effect of pon farr. Will can feel it and see it as well, can see the Vulcan's expression change gradually from lust and greed to the usual calm, controlled look on Hannibal's face. Hannibal's arousal slowly decreases, his movements become more languid and less rough, and the pauses between their mating become longer.

When they are eventually back to their old selves again, both feeling exhausted but sated, they lay together on Hannibal's bed on their side, facing each other.

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal says. “How are you feeling?”

Will chuckles. “Sore, tired, bruised, but...great, actually. Thanks to your Vulcan mumbo jumbo. What was that thing with your blood? What was happening?”

Hannibal reaches out, stroking Will's hair. “During pon farr, our blood produces a substance that helps erase pain and increase sexual desire. To create these effects in our mate, we let them consume our blood, if necessary. Seriously harming our mate or jeopardizing our relationship with them in our frenzied state during pon farr would be counterproductive, after all.” Hannibal looks at the younger man intently. “Now you know what it's like, Will. What do you think?”

Will mirrors Hannibal's gesture, like he did when they shared a Vulcan kiss before the mind meld, and strokes Hannibal's hair.

“I think you were right, Hannibal,” he says softly. “It's beautiful, in its own way.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, because I wanted it to end with a cliffhanger.:)

When Will wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices is Hannibal's erection pressed against his ass.

He yawns and stretches, realizing that his muscles are aching like never before in his life and that there is still the feeling of soreness as well. Maybe I should pay Dr Crusher a visit, he thinks, and ask her for an analgesic. Of course she'll know what happened, given the fact that Will's body is covered in bruises and bite marks, but Will is sure that the doctor, who is one of the crew members Will likes most, will keep it in confidence.

Will is in no condition to be fucked again, but feeling Hannibal's hardness pressed against his body makes him chuckle. “Good morning,” he says. “Not pon farr again, I hope? I'm afraid I'm not ready for a second round, Hannibal.”

The Vulcan cuddles up even closer, pressing the whole of his body against Will. “No, thanks to your assistance, I'm no longer affected by pon farr. This is just me, pleased to wake up next to you. Good morning, Will.”

Will feels Hannibal's cock grinding against his ass cheeks. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but he is getting aroused again. However, he sighs and says: “As much as I'd like to, I can't, I need a break. I'm still sore as hell. You were quite...insatiable last night. Well, we both were.”

“You mean the last two nights, Will. And the last two days.”

“What?! We...we've been here for two days and two nights?! Doing nothing but...no wonder I'm sore. I have to leave, I have to take care of Winston, my dog. I left him enough food and water, but he'll miss me and be worried if I...”

Will wants to get up, but Hannibal is holding him tight, and Will can feel the Vulcan pressing his nose against Will's nape, inhaling deeply, as if to smell Will.

“Stay, with me Will,” he says. “Just for a little while, I think your dog will be able to get along without you a little longer.”

Will sighs again. “Probably, but I told you, I can't, I'm still sore.”

The Vulcan begins to stroke Will softly, his hand caressing Will's chest and belly and finally his cock. “Well, I'm not.”

***

Will is lying on his back, looking up at Hannibal who is riding him. To Will's surprise -and also discomfort-, they can still sense each other's thoughts. Will had assumed that this would end as soon as the craziness of pon farr was over.

**\- Will. My beautiful boy. My t’hy’la.**

Will frowns, confused. He remembers that Hannibal already called him that when they mated during pon farr, more than once. He didn't give it much thought then- he had other things on his mind- , but he remembers that he found it a bit weird. Will's knowledge of the Vulcan language is rudimentary, but he had always thought that the meaning of t’hy’la was 'brother'. 

_\- Did you just call me 'brother'?_

Will senses that Hannibal is amused. Apparently, Will is still able to perceive the Vulcan's emotions, as well as his thoughts. 

**\- The Vulcan word 't’hy’la' has different significations, Will. One of its meanings is 'brother', the others are 'friend' and 'lover'.**

Will is not sure what to make of that. 

_\- I see. And which of the meanings would apply to me?_

**\- I should hope all of them would, Will.**

Will is regarding the Vulcan who is riding his cock, moving rhythmically and looking down at Will fondly. There are some bruises and bite marks on Hannibal's body as well, albeit less than on Will's, and also many scars, some of which look like the remnants of severe injuries. The sight makes Will wonder what may have caused them and why Hannibal didn't have them healed with a dermal regenerator. But Hannibal is attractive nonetheless, despite the scars, his body, which Will knows intimately now, strong and well-built, his huge erection reminding Will of everything that happened between them during the last two days. It seems almost like a dream now, the possessive, dominant and lust driven male has few in common with the one who is just taking Will's cock with enthusiasm, his expression almost rapturous, his hands caressing Will's body.

**\- My Will. My t’hy’la.**

_\- I think we should probably talk about this, Hannibal. I like you, but we don't really know each other, I'm not sure yet where this will go. I mated with you because I wanted to help you and make sure that no one else on the Enterprise died. And because I'm attracted to you, obviously, but still, we have to see if- oh my god, Hannibal, yes, move, just like that, that feels so good, oh yes, I'm-_

Will comes, holding Hannibal's hips in a tight grip and pushing deep into him, feeling so aroused that he is wondering if he is still affected by the Vulcan blood-aphrodisiac. Panting, he looks up at the Vulcan who is stroking his erection while eyeing Will, still with the reverent expression on his face.

**\- You will see, Will. You are my bondmate, my brother, my lover and my friend. My t’hy’la. I want to be with you, I want to spend my life with you, I want to kill with you. I love you, Will.**

Moaning Will's name, Hannibal climaxes, while Will stares at him in bewilderment.

_\- Wait, what was that?_


	6. Chapter 6

“What were you just thinking, Hannibal?” Will asks, still staring at the Vulcan.

Hannibal looks down at him and replies calmly: “I was thinking that I love you, Will.”

“Uh...yes, I know, and like I said, we probably should talk about your...feelings for me and about the expectations you seems to have, but that's not what I'm talking about right now. What were you thinking...before that?”

The Vulcan bends down, still with a fond expression on his face, kisses Will softly and says: “I was thinking that I want to kiss you.”

Will frowns and shakes his head. “No, Hannibal, I'm pretty sure that's not what you were thinking. You thought that...you want to kill with me.”

Sitting up again, Hannibal eyes Will with a quizzical look. “Why would I want such a thing, Will? What kind of logical reason might I have for thinking something like that?”

“I have no fucking idea,” Will says, irritated. “But what do I know about your reasons? What do I know about you actually, Hannibal? All I know is that you are a Vulcan scientist who likes sex, obviously, spicy Plomeek soup and meat. Well- and me. And that you happened to kill someone during pon farr and didn't seem bothered about it.”

“I can only apologize again for dragging you into this unfortunate occurrence, Will. Of course I understand that it unsettled you and is therefore still fueling your imagination and causing you to come to illogical conclusions.”

Will is about to disagree, but he is wondering if Hannibal may be right. Could it really have been just a misunderstanding? It seems possible, after all, the whole telepathic bond and mind reading thing is new to Will and quite confusing. And the idea of a Vulcan scientist...wanting to kill with Will is really absurd. Hannibal can't be hold responsible for a crime he committed during pon farr, because he clearly wasn't in his right mind. And what reason could he possibly have to want to kill with Will? 

“You're probably right, I just got it wrong,” Will says. “But I really have to get up now, it's time for me to leave. I have to take care of Winston.”

***

I took Will a while to leave Hannibal, who wasn't prepared to let him go. Hannibal made him eat breakfast - “Proper nourishment is essential, Will, especially after prolonged physical strain”- and tried to seduce him again, but although Will was tempted to give in, he managed to resist this time. “I have to leave now, Hannibal. I have to take care of my dog. We'll meet again later, we really have to talk.”

Will was aware that Hannibal didn't want him to leave. He sensed Hannibal's distress about being left alone by his 't'hy'la'- knowing that Hannibal always called him that when he thought about him was rather unsettling for Will-, but there was also something else. Something that bothered Hannibal, disquieted him, much more than just being left alone. It was as if Hannibal was trying to avoid thinking about it and instead thought about new dishes he was planning to cook, about scientific research he was currently doing at work, about a concert he wanted to go to in the evening. Will couldn't get rid of the feeling that Hannibal was trying to hide something behind these innocuous thoughts, something he forced himself not to think about because he didn't want Will to know about it. 

Confused, Will finally left the Vulcan's quarters, wondering if he imagined something again. This whole mind meld thing is really weird, he thought. I had no idea what it actually means, I didn't sign up for this. He should have told me. There were really many things they had to talk about.

Now Will is back in his quarters, petting his dog, who was overjoyed to see him again, and thinking about everything that happened. He decides to finally see Dr Crusher. An analgesic would be a good idea, apart from the soreness, Will feels as if every single muscle in his body is aching. Besides, he hopes that the doctor will be able to tell him something about the Vulcan mind meld and the mating bond.

***

Will was slightly embarrassed when he visited the doctor, but Dr Crusher was friendly and nonchalant as usual. Of course she must have known immediately why Will asked for an analgesic when she saw his bruised body, even though Will wasn't prepared to talk about it, but she didn't comment on it and was matter-of-fact and professional. 

Only now, after she examined Will and gave him an analgesic and Will can already feel the pain diminish, she says: “You're fine, Mr Graham. The pain will recede quickly, it's nothing severe. I can see that Dr Lecter was gentle with you, given the circumstances.”

Will scoffs. “Gentle? Well, I wouldn't exactly-” he pauses and stares at the doctor. “How do you know? How do you know about me and Dr Lecter?”

Dr Crusher smiles apologetically. “I'm really sorry, Mr Graham, I didn't mean to embarrass you or to be indiscreet. But I'm afraid that on a starship like the Enterprise, these things aren't exactly a secret. It's a bit like in a family, as we all work and live together on the Enterprise, we come to know everything about each other. I think I should tell you that the entire crew knows about you and Dr Lecter by now. Yesterday, Lieutenant Commander Data performed one of his concerts, and he was a bit disappointed because Dr Lecter wasn't present, though usually, he never misses them. Well, when he mentioned this, Ensign Froideveaux told him that he saw you enter Dr Lecter's quarters two days before, and Lieutenant Barclay remarked that you hadn't been in your office for the last two days. Well, it wasn't really hard to draw the right conclusions...Besides, Mr Graham, I know that the crew's quarters are supposed to be soundproofed, but if I may tell you are secret- they aren't, which Lieutenant Lounds, whose quarters are next to Dr Lecter's, confirmed by giving a rather vivid description of everything she heard during the last two days.” 

She chuckles and winks at Will who still stares at her, mortified. If family is supposed to be like this, he thinks, I'm glad that I could never connect to the concept. “Of course I didn't say anything and didn't tell anybody that you probably assisted Dr Lecter during pon farr,” Dr Crusher adds.

Will can't believe his ears. “How do you know about that, Dr Crusher? Who told you? Did Dr Lecter talk to you about pon farr?”

Dr Crusher nods. “Yes, he did, didn't he tell you? I must admit that I was a bit surprised because usually, Vulcans are very secretive about this topic, but Dr Lecter seems to be quite an unusual Vulcan, if I may say so. When he had his annual check-up half a year ago, he told me he knew that the time of pon farr was soon to come, as the seven years since the last time were almost over. He said that he was planning a prolonged trip to Vulcan to visit his aunt and see his betrothed to mate with her. He knew that Captain Picard was expecting the Vulcan ambassador soon, and Dr Lecter had already asked for permission to accompany him when the ambassador was to fly back to his home planet. The ambassador had agreed, Dr Lecter had already requested for a leave of absence, everything had been planned. However, Dr Lecter didn't leave with the ambassador, and when I asked him about it a while later, he said that he gave up his plans to go to Vulcan, because he had found a new mate on the Enterprise. But of course you know that already, Mr Graham, I'm sure he told you.”

Suddenly, a suspicion forms in Will's mind. “And may I ask when that was, Dr Crusher? When exactly did Dr Lecter tell you that he had found a new mate?”

“Let me see- I think it was about two months ago. But I had no idea that it was you. I'm really quite impressed that you managed to keep your relationship a secret for so long. -Is something wrong, Mr Graham?”

“No, everything is fine.” Will forces himself to smile. “Just one more question, Dr Crusher. I'd like to know if it's true that a Vulcan's mate during pon farr needs to be a telepath or an empath.”

The doctor frowns, obviously confused. “No, of course not. Who told you that? There are several examples of non-telepaths who mated with Vulcans during pon farr, Humans for example. I know of several Human-Vulcan relationships in Starfleet alone, and obviously, 99% of the Human population aren't telepathic or empathic. This is not an obstacle, experience has proven that the telepathic mating bond can be established nonetheless. Is really everything alright with you, Mr Graham? I hope I'll see you and your partner tonight at the concert, Lieutenant Commander Data is-”

Will storms out of the doctor's office, not hearing her last words.


	7. Chapter 7

When Will leaves the doctor's quarters, he feels angry, betrayed, used and, above all, ashamed. Ashamed of his own stupidity. How could he not have seen it? How could he not have known who the calm and polite Vulcan scientist really is, even after Hannibal killed the Tellarite? Will should have known, he should have seen. He should have talked to Dr Crusher and asked her about pon farr and the mating bond before mating with Hannibal. Even thinking about it makes him feel nauseous now. Everything has been planned from the start. Hannibal set a trap, and Will walked straight into it, blindly, like a fool. Hannibal told him nothing but lies, even murdered someone, with the sole purpose of becoming intimate with Will, of invading his body and his mind.

Will's first impulse is to go to Hannibal's quarters to confront him, but he doesn't feel up to it. Will finds himself still in a state of shock, he needs time to think about what happened and what to do next. Apparently, his telepathic bond with Hannibal is weakened by the distance between them, but he can feel it still. Will can still sense Hannibal's disquietude, even from a distance, albeit not his actual thoughts. So it's likely that Hannibal will also be able to perceive Will's anger and will realize that he talked to Dr Crusher. Will wonders briefly if he should be afraid, if Hannibal might kill him as well because Will knows the truth, but something tells Will that he won't. All Will can sense is Hannibal's unease and his love for Will, but nothing that points to an intention to harm him.

Will walks back to his quarters and lies down on his bed. He is staring at the ceiling, petting Winston absently, wondering what to do. He imagines confronting Hannibal, screaming at him, punching him, beating him up. Imagines killing him even, like Hannibal killed the Tellarite. Imagines Hannibal lying dead on his own kitchen floor, his throat cut with his own kitchen knife, killed by Will's hands.

What on earth is he supposed to do?

***

Everybody is staring at him.

As soon as Will enters Ten Forward, Will can feel everybody's eyes on him, can hear them whisper and giggle. He thinks about everything Dr Crusher told him and grimaces. There will be a reckoning, Freddie, he says to himself. He has never liked Lieutenant Freddie Lounds, the nosy and obnoxious young woman who said about him that he was “rude and obviously unstable and therefore unfit to be a counselor” when he started to work on the Enterprise. He'd rather not think about her “vivid descriptions” of everything she heard during the two nights and two days he spent in Hannibal's quarters. And about the fact that everybody on the Enterprise knows about him and Hannibal.

**\- Will. T'hy'la.**

Startled, Will turns around, and there he is, several feet away. Hannibal, who came to attend Lieutenant Commander Data's concert, like Will knew he would. They hold each other's gaze, and Will senses immediately that Hannibal knows. He knows that Will found out about everything, and he is worried about Will's reaction, worried that Will might hate him, even though he pretends to be calm. Will is starting to walk towards Hannibal, ignoring Lieutenant Barclay - _“Mr Graham, I'm so glad to see you again, I know you're not on the job right now, but I really have to talk to you...”_ \- and the whisper of other crew members - _“Look how they are staring at each other, oh my god, it's really true, I can't believe it, I thought Freddie was talking crap again.” “Well, apparently she didn't, but I really don't get it, who would want a Vulcan boyfriend, they're so boring...”_

Eventually, they are standing opposite each other, both with a blank expression. Will wants to scream at Hannibal. He wants to punch him in the face. He wants to point a finger at him and shout, making sure that everyone will hear it: “He's a killer! He murdered a crew member! He needs to be arrested and confined to the brig!” He wants to publicly shame Hannibal, wants everybody on the Enterprise to know what he is. After all, that's why Will decided to confront Hannibal here in Ten Forward. But Will just keeps staring at Hannibal, unable to say or do anything, feeling paralyzed.

_-I feel so betrayed by you. I trusted you, but you lied to me. When you said that your mate needed to be a telepath or empath, when you said that you killed and ate a humanoid because you were affected by pon farr- none of it was true. You wanted me, and everything you said and did was just a means to get me. Everything you said was a lie._

**\- No, Will, that's not true. My feelings for you have always been sincere.**

_\- Sincere!? You don't even know what that means, Hannibal. You tricked me into having sex with you by killing someone. Do you even realize how sick that is?_

**\- I'm afraid I had no other option, Will. You know it is the truth that I required a mate during pon farr. And when I saw you for the first time, here in this exact location, I knew. I knew that you were the one, Will. My t'hy'la, my bondmate, the one I wished to spend my next pon farr with and every pon farr still to come. And much more than that, the one I wished to spend my life with. My partner, my betrothed, my husband-**

_\- Your- what?! You decided that I was meant to be your husband without even knowing me?! And it didn't occur to you either that I should have a say in the matter as well? What the hell is wrong with you, Hannibal?! I can't believe that I- mated with you. For two days and two nights. Just thinking of it makes me want to throw up.- Tell me the truth, Hannibal. Tell me, was he the first one you killed and- ate? The Tellarite? Be honest with me, at least now._

**\- Well...no, not precisely. There have been quite a few before him, all of them very rude and disrespectful individuals who were... ******

_\- Oh my god. Oh my god, I knew it. You're serial killer. And- a cannibal. What have I gotten myself into. But you won't kill anybody again. I'll make sure you'll get arrested. I'll talk to Lieutenant Commander Worf and Captain Picard and tell them what you did. Even if you got rid of the Tellarite, there must be some evidence, some traces of DNA, anything. You won't get away with this, Hannibal, I'll make sure of that._

******\- Then proceed, Will. The captain is over there, at the bar, and Lieutenant Commander Worf is standing right next to him.** ** **

_\- What?!_

******\- I said proceed. If you are convinced that's what you have to do, I won't hinder you. Feel free to walk over to them and inform them of what I did.** ** **

****\- - -** **

******\- What are you waiting for, Will?** ** **

****\- - -** **

******\- Well?** ** **

****\- - -** **

_\- I fucking hate you._

******\- No, you don't, Will. I know. Don't forget that I can read your thoughts.** ** **

_\- Oh, I'm aware of that, don't worry. How could I forget? All I wanted was to help, -well, maybe I was also a bit curious about this whole pon farr thing-, and where did it get me? I can't get you out of my head anymore. My mind is bonded with a cannibalistic serial killer's. I can't believe this is happening. I don't know what I'm doing on this stupid ship with its nosy crew anyway, why the hell didn't I stay on Terra IX. -What about the other thing you said- that was a lie, too, wasn't it? I didn't get it wrong, you really thought 'I want to kill with you', not 'I want to kiss you.' Am I right?_

******\- Yes, Will, you are right. And that's still what I want to do.** ** **

_\- You're really completely insane. What makes you even think that I would...I'm not a killer, I'm not like you. I could never..._

******\- I know you're not like me, Will, and I know that you're not a reckless killer. But you're compassionate, because you're an empath, and you can empathize with anybody, both with killers and with their victims. Since the mind meld, I've come to know your beautiful mind intimately. I became aware how much it pains you to sense other people's suffering, and how passionately you hate the ones who cause them to suffer. What would you say if I told you that there's somebody on the Enterprise who caused an endless amount of suffering, Will?** ** **

_\- What the fuck are you talking about?_

******\- I'm talking about Lieutenant Naran, a co-worker of mine in the science department. He claims to have been a member of the Cardassian resistance, but I always had my doubts about that. I've been to Cardassia several times to do scientific research, and some of the things Lieutenant Naran mentioned made me wonder if he was telling the truth. So I hacked his personal log and-** ** **

_\- You did what?!_

******\- I hacked his personal log, Will, and found out that he is using a false identity. He was not a member of the resistance, but ran a labor camp on Bajor. His log contained quite graphic descriptions about the pleasure he found in torturing and violating Bajoran women.** ** **

_\- No way. You're making that up._

******\- I would never be so tasteless to make something like that up, Will. Like I said, the descriptions are quite graphic, and I'm sure they are accurate. But even if I report him to the authorities and his atrocities can be proven, we both know what will happen. He'll remain in prison for a few years, then he will pretend to have learned his lesson and to regret everything he did, and he will be set free again. You know that the Federation favors rehabilitation. But that's not what you want, Will, isn't it? You want him to suffer, like he caused others to suffer, and you want him dead. I know your thoughts. I know that you've thought about killing bad people, that you've wondered if doing bad things to bad people would make you feel good.** ** **

_\- So? Even if I did, it's just something I thought about, that doesn't mean I really want to do it. Everyone has thought about killing someone one way or another._

******\- Really, Will? Do you honestly think that Dr Crusher has ever thought about killing a humanoid? Or Lieutenant Commander La Forge, for instance?** ** **

****\- - -** **

_\- How should I know? What do I know or care what other people are thinking? I've had enough of this crap, you won't manipulate me anymore, Hannibal. I'm going to report you, you'll pay for what you've done._

******\- Like I said, if that's really what you wish to do, please proceed, Will. You should hasten, the concert is about to begin, and Lieutenant Commander Data won't be pleased about an interruption. But is this indeed what you want, Will? Reporting me?- I'm glad I can be honest with you eventually. If I show you the Cardassian's log, if we can find further evidence that he really tortured and violated Bajorans- wouldn't you like to kill him with me? Don't you think it would make you feel righteous to kill someone who caused so many people to suffer?** ** **

****\- - -** **

******\- What do you think, Will? What do you want?** ** **


	8. Chapter 8

“So how do you like Risa, Will?” 

Will, who is lying on a blanket on the beach of Suraya Bay, stretches. He raises his head and looks around, regarding the beach and the beautiful cliffs surrounding it.

“I think it's perfect. What about you?”

Hannibal is sitting next to Will in a beach chair, a PADD in his hand. In contrast to Will, who is wearing swimming trunks, he is wearing long pants and a short-sleeved shirt.

“I must agree with you, Will,” he replies and takes Will's hand. “It is perfect, like every place in the whole universe would be perfect, as long as you were with me, t'hy'la.”

A Klingon male who is sitting in a beach chair near them gives Hannibal and Will a sideways glance and frowns. He says something in Klingon, which Will doesn't understand because the only Klingon word he knows is 'Qapla'. It didn't sound friendly, though, and Will can sense the man's contempt towards them. He looks at Hannibal, who is fluent in Klingon.

_\- What did he say?_

Hannibal shakes his head. 

**\- It's not worth mentioning, Will. An offensive Klingon expression which obviously even the universal translator isn't willing to translate. Basically, our neighbor is displeased about the fact that we are both male.**

- _Yes, I figured as much._ Narrowing his eyes, Will gives Hannibal an intense stare. _\- Don't even think about it, Hannibal. You know what will happen otherwise. I'll leave, and you will never see me again._

**\- Well, I can't promise you that I will be able to control my thoughts, given that the Klingon said very disgraceful things about you, t'hy'la. I can promise you, though, that I won't act on them, as I have no intention to give you a reason to leave. However, I must say that I hope we will find a suitable target soon. It has been a while since we killed Lieutenant Naran, and I've been craving to experience the beauty of killing with you ever since.**

Will is glad about their ability to communicate telepathically, to talk about everything they have done and are still planning to do without risking to be overheard by anybody. Nobody who is seeing us here today would guess it, Will thinks, and sometimes even he can't believe that it really happened. 

When Hannibal tried to convince him that they should kill the Cardassian together, Will had his doubts at first. He wasn't sure if he was really willing and able to kill a humanoid, and besides, he still resented Hannibal for lying to him and manipulating him. But then Will read Lieutenant Naran's personal log, where the Cardassian boasted about his gruesome crimes and the anguish he caused helpless Bajoran women. His descriptions were so horrific that Will had trouble sleeping for a week and was tormented by nightmares when he finally fell asleep. They were able to find further proof which confirmed that everything Lieutenant Naran wrote in his log was not merely a figment of his imagination, but indeed the truth. Eventually, Will made up his mind and decided to kill the Cardassian with Hannibal. And Will has to agree, killing him together was beautiful. 

While killing Lieutenant Naran, Will thought about the Bajoran women whose life the Cardassian had made a misery, and it made Will feel righteous. Due to their telepathic bond, Will and Hannibal acted as one when they killed the Cardassian, each of their movements perfectly synchronized, and to Will it seemed as if they were performing a beautiful, deadly dance. Afterwards, he didn't feel guilty, like he had feared he would, but euphoric and happy like never before in his life. And he realized that he couldn't let Hannibal go anymore, but wanted to experience this again, together with him.

_\- We may have found someone. Do you see the Human over there? He keeps staring at the young girl lying next to him. I think he's up to something._

**\- He is not the only one, Will. The vast majority of men on this beach and quite a large number of women is attracted to her and is staring at her, due to the arousing effect of her pheromones.**

_\- Yes, I know, but it's different with him. It's not just because she's Orion, it's something else. There's something violent about him, something brutal. I can sense his bad intentions, I think he is planning to assault her and I have a feeling it wouldn't be the first time for him to do something like this. But we'll have to observe him and find out more about him first. Before we kill him, we have to be sure._

Hannibal gives Will a proud and loving glance.

**\- I can see that your design is evolving, Will. I'm glad that you wish to choose our next victim.**

_-Well, we'll see. Like I said, we have to be sure first.- What are you reading, Hannibal? One of your old books again?_

**\- No, it's a message I received from my aunt. She writes that she is looking forward to meeting you.**

_\- Really? And she doesn't mind at all that your partner...happens to be a man?_

**\- Why should she, Will? What logical reason would there be to dislike you merely because of the fact that you are a man? Rest assured that my aunt won't be perturbed by this. However, I have to admit that Vulcans can be quite conservative in other respects, especially the elderly. I'm convinced that my aunt would be immensely pleased if I introduced you not as my partner, but as my betrothed and future hus-**

_\- Not again, Hannibal. I told you, I need time. You should be glad that I'm still with you, after everything that happened. I'm not ready to get married yet, not for your sake, not for your aunt's, not for whatever reason. And frankly, I have no idea if I ever will be. But I'm here, with you, because I want to be here, and I'm not planning to go anywhere else. And you know what I'm feeling for you, you can read my mind. Isn't that enough?_

Hannibal squeezes his hand. 

**\- It is enough, t'hy'la. Being with you every day, sharing my life with you is more than I could have ever wished for. And whether or not we are engaged, I know that my aunt will like you.**

_\- I hope so. It's a pity that she's all that's left of your family, Hannibal. I would have liked to meet your grandma, the Romulan one. I bet you take a lot after her._

**\- Well, I was merely a boy when she died, Will, but I was very fond of her. She was the one who inspired my love for cooking. Unfortunately, she was treated with disrespect by some of the people in the village where I grew up, because she was Romulan. Vulcans don't show their disdain openly, of course, but judging from the way they looked at her and spoke to her, it was obvious that they disliked my grandmother. Oddly, the exact same people who treated her this way were in the habit of relocating quite abruptly, or, to be precise, to disappear without a trace.**

_\- Were they? What a strange coincidence. Well, I guess I was right, you really take a lot after your grandma. I bet you were her favorite grandchild._

**\- I should say that she was very fond of me as well.**

_\- I'm sure she was._

Will gives Hannibal a flirtatious look and starts to caresses his ear.

_\- I like it here on the beach, but I'd enjoy being alone for a change._

**\- Will...you know very well the effect this touch has on me.**

_\- I do...Fortunately, you don't wear just swimming trunks, like me._

**\- Fortunately indeed, but still...we should retreat to our room. Quickly.**

Will chuckles, winking at Hannibal.

_\- Yes, we should._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, live long and prosper. <3


End file.
